User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Episodes for TCSSES
DA EPISODES Credit to Everyone! #Weclom Back Suckas (Challenge: Don't get Lord Voldermatar on teams, kill people on fight) #Kick the Dust Up (Challenge: Don't let RillerDillerZillets kick you, a spoof on Episode 2 of TCS$ES) #A Gigantic Problem (Challenge: Beat Skylanders Giants First) #Ice Fire Their Man (Challenge: Don't get frostburnt) #Squishy Ripping (Challenge: Don't let Blue Puyo rip you) #A-Maze-Ing! (Challenge: Navigate an extremely dangerous maze with lotsa traps) #Alternate Timeline World (Challenge: Spelunking contest, later two random contestants mess with time and end up in the alternate universe) (spoof on Alternate Reality Show) #To Humanize or not to Humanize (Challenge: Eat a mushroom and hope you don't get humanized, else your team is possibly up for elimination) #Disney InfinityBlade (Challenge: Make the best Disney Infinity Level) #Topple Again (Challenge: Stand on an EXTREMELY small platform and don't fall off) #G'Fuel Masters (Challenge: Do a headstand on a G'Fuel) #We Need Some Reinforcemint (Challenge: Create the best plant) #Trials of Terror (Challenge: A triathlon with deadly obstacles) #TSRITW Break In! (Challenge: Destroy all intruders in a town and win TSRITW) #Merge Me (MERGE STARTS HERE) (Challenge: You get split into 32 clones of yourself; first one to merge back to whole wins) #RECOMMENDATIONS FINALLY :D (Challenge: No challenge, five random people are declared safe) (RECOMMENDATIONS) SPOILERS THAT SEASON 3 WILL POSSIBLY NOT BE OUT UNTIL THE REST OF THE BEAST SERIES GETS THEIR SEVEN STARS, ONLY UNA AND NEURA GOT IT Possibly-Added WIP, I can confirm that their might be OVER 60 CHARACTERS. Lollipop intro.png|Lollipop - I ship you Barf Bag! CheetahAnimalPose.png|Cheetah - RAWR. Walleye.png|Walleye - Aw, seriously?! WALL-E157.png|Wall-E - Hey, where's my friend Nemolee? Isn't he my friend? No? AWW. Trapeetle.png|Trapeetle - GRABBLEBLABBLEBLOOOOO HJICWAD! Rqpunzelpose.png|Rapunzel - Quick! Grab my hair, it's a rope! Seven-0.png|Seven - Hey Four. VanellopeVonSchweetz,.png|Vanellope - Please, can I join this game?! PLEASE?! 3D Sanic!.png|Sanic - (sanic theme song) Ugandan Knuckles.png|Ugandan Knuckles - DO YOU KNOW DA WAE? DisneyWikiElsa.png|Elsa - Let it go, let it go- Spideraticus.png|Spideraticus - Hey, where am I? Who are these people? Yellow Match Pose Remake.png|Yellow Match - I need some health. Undine.png|Undine - Hi, Undine here! Your #1 Cutie! SQUEEE! MAHVA.png|Mahva - (weird donkey noises) Sorry mate! Just noodly-needed some air! Tack (OLR Pose).png|Tack - My voice still looks like Pin. (incorrect grammar siren plays) Kirby RtDL Kirby.png|Kirby - Poyo! COLOBOMB.png|Bumpety Bomb - I hate you! >O( LARGEMOUTHWOLLYWOG.png|Large Mouthed Wollywog - (repetitive croaking) Taco LE GASP!.png|Taco - LE GASP! I WANT BARF BAG X GELATIN! I AM NOT A FAN OF THOSE CRUSHES! I WANT FIREY X LEAFY! Titanic Blade.PNG|Titanic Blade - Noodlez m8! Luranstar.png|Luranstar - i need g fuels plz Mockiwi.png|Mockiwi - Mock. (What's up!) Barf Bag 3-4 copy.png|Barf Bag - I ship you Lollipop! ScaredRemyRat.jpg|CREMY - AHHHHHHHhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Creeper Body.png|Creeper - Sssssssssssssssssssssss... (blows up) 5) Firey.png|Firey OLD - Hi. I am a pro. Right? Maelstorm Harpoon.PNG|Maelstrom Harpoon - Hi? KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom - (singing luvatory) Petunia 2018.PNG|Petunia - I want revenge on you Kabloom! ChippyWario.png|Chippy - Where the heck is Shortfuse?! StraightInk.png|Ink Death Stare - (INTENSE STARE) Galoomba.png|Galoomba - I'M MAD. PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! Mandibug.png|Mandibug - SILENCE BECAUSE I WANT TO BITE YOU Copycat.png|Copycat - Do not be defeated by anyone in a big-eat competition! Because I burn from the soba I ate! Mexican Leafy Pose.png|Mexican Leafy - :P MemeyToonLink.jpg|Captain AHHHHH - AHHHHH Homsar evolution current.png|Homsar - AaAaAaAaAaAaA! Hi, Wonder Mike! I'm Homsar! The captain of the gravy train. ElectronicDisneyStorybookPose.jpeg|Sound Storyboko Treasury - stahp torturing meh Lizy NEW.png|Lizy - Please don't eliminate me, I'm young :( Velena.png|Velena - Can't wait to compete here! 654Braixen XY anime 2.png|Braixen - I really hate you Shoutmon! You stole all my popularity, and it's my chance to get you out! HandPowerdRecoveryCenterOC.jpeg|Hand Powered Recovery Center - Let's recover myself. Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu - NOOT NOOT! BOS Bad Piggy.png|Bad Piggy - (laughing) I'm going to kill the Angry Birds! SUPERGOON.gif|Supergoon - (growls) (spits melted cheese) RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Audino by knazgle-d53qnl5.png|Audino - Anyone home? No? Mr bump by percyfan94.jpg|Mr. Bump - I'm cautious! Category:Blog posts